hijo de la luna
by heromia
Summary: you will need to find out yourselves
1. Chapter 1

Pairing Shepard / garrus Admiral hackett/fem harry David Anderson/luna lovegood

This is my first fic so please tell me your opinions and criticisms.

Hijo de la luna.  
Today is the final battle. I am not sure if I am going to survive or not so I decided to give my godson the lordship of the ancient house of black which is his right by blood. I also give him the lordship of the ancient house of potter which is also his right because I blood adopted him and he is my sole heir.  
I also decided the following decision in my will.  
1_ remus lupin and tonks are given 3000000 galleons from my vault and my properties in America. P.s leave this cursed place remus . Believe me you won't regret it.  
2- I give the twins, charlie , bill and Arthur weasely 3000000 for each. P.s griphook give the twins the marauders prank notes. 3- I lord Hadrian James potter accuse the following people; molly, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, of the following crimes

1 robbery from the ancient house of potter 2 giving me love potion since my fifth year in Hogwarts 3 finally, if all of the previous people mentioned plus Mrs. Pones are reading this will. Then, this means that ghey succeed ed in completing their betrayal and killed me. P.s madam pones, the evidence of their crimes is in a vault under your name. You will be the only one who has access.  
It is not like that they are going to survive my punishment in the first place. I also decided the following decision because of what they did to Luna as well. I won't betray Luna and disobey her final request.  
I lord Hadrian James potter call the life depths that Ronald weasley, Hermione weasley, molly weasley and Ginny weasley . I ask that the lady of magic punish them for the crimes that they have committed towards me and my adopted sister.  
This is my last will and testament.  
Lord Hadrian James potter black

When griphook read the will of Harry, no one moved even madam bones . They didn't even have time to look towards the murderers with hateful glances before the screaming began. Hecta had been furious because her champions and son was murdered. So, she decided to remove their magic through a painful process that would take a week of pain until their last breath.  
Then, they would enter mandos halls where he is going to play with them for centuries if not for ever because of their betrayal of his companions and one left the murderers in their agony in the bank. During all of this Harry and Luna were enjoying the torment of their tormentors. Then mandos came and give them two options. I know my dear friends that both of you suffered a lot in this war but I need your help. But before I tell you anything you need to know one thing. Both of you are not forced to obey or accept my request.  
The first option is that you move your journey to afterlife.  
The second option is a bit tricky. Both of you would be reborn in an alternate universe where you would also have sibling who is going to be the champion of her people. Both of you plus your sister would find your mates. There is one more thing that you need to know is that none of you is forced to join the war or accept this option at all. It took them one glance towards each other before saying "we accept your offer".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry and Luna found themselves in a whole new world. They also had their magic as well but in a new form. Harry and Luna stated to remember their previous life when they were ten years old.

The only thing that pissed of Harry is that he wasn't informed that he would be born as a damn female. It is true that he was a beautiful girl with long and silk black hair, small nose and emerald eyes that distinguish her from the rest of the girls in the colony.

Luna was actually happy in this family. She had Harry as her older sister and she had ria who is a year younger than her. Her parents were simple people. John Shepard owns a small in mindoir . Jane Shepard was the typical housewife. Both of them were so proud of their three daughters, because they were genius in their own fields.

Harry was the smartest among her sisters. She always was fascinated with the geth and AI. She refused to treat them like others. She believed that AI could have emotions or something similar.

One day she surprised them when she built her first AI. They supported her. They also asked her not to show it to any one for the time being. They knew that their daughter talents and powers could catch the eyes of unwanted attention.

Luna was the kindest among her siblings. She also can be dangerous if you hurt her family. She also liked hacking and medecine. She wanted to be a doctor and help others. She also had elemental powers liker her elder sister harry.

The final member of the family was ria . Ria was the youngest child in the family. She loved martial arts and aimed to be an alliance soldier.

The family lived a calm life for years than one day every thing changed. Ria was sixteen when her parents were killed and she lost every thing. Ria, Luna and Harry were in the garden when Mindoir was attacked by batarians slavers.

"Luna take Ria and hide in the tree house. You must use your powers to hide it." '

But harry what about you and our parents. "Just go. I will take care of every thing." Harry said that while looking at ria who was holding her tightly and didn't want to let go of Harry.

Ria was still looking toward Harry while she was leaving and said please be careful.

Luna dragged Ria to the tree house and build a huge tree around the small tree house. An hour went by without Harry or their parents return. Both girls started crying quietly while hearing the gunfire and the screaming of the people.

Harry went back to the tree. She saw her sisters crying and the only thing she did is that she hugged her younger sisters.

Ria p.o.v

When ria saw Harry enter their hide with a blank face, dead and red eyes from crying. She knew that her parents were dead. They hugged Harry tightly and cried harder.

By the end of the day every thing was deathly quite. Another day went by and they were afraid to leave their place.

An alliance patrol found the girls. They were still in shock when captain Anderson found them. They were the only survivors in the colony. He took them to huerta memorial Hospital where they would be cared for until he finds a family member.

David gave his report to Admiral Hackett and left. None of them knew that the three girls would play a major role in their lives and the whole galaxy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It has been seven years since the destruction of their previous life. It is true that they lost every thing, but it marks the beginning of their own lives.

Luna always liked helping others. She doesn't want to see people suffer there fore she aimed to be an alliance doctor.

After she finished her studies and got her masters. She had been assigned in Raslan hospital which is a navy hospital. Luna has spaced out, so she didn't hear that Harry entered the room. "Hello, any one there". "Oh my god." Luna didn't believe her eyes. Harry was standing in front of her. It has been two years since she saw her eldest sister in flesh and blood.

"I can't believe that you are here.". harry looked at luna with tearful eyes the she hugged her again." I am so sorry. I didn't mean to cut almost all contacts with both of you but I have been very busy."

"I know that I don't deserve yours or Ria's forgiveness. I also know that I worried both of you after my disagreement with Ria about the AI. Ria almost sent a daily messages and cam calls asking for forgiveness. It took me a while to convince her that both of us were stupid."

Luna looked at Harry while holding her sisters hands. It seemed as if Luna was afraid that Harry would evaporate again. "The only thing that I care about is that you are her and that you won't disappear like that again. You aren't going to disappear again without a trace, are you?"

Harry hugged her and said "I won't disappear and this time I will call you and answer your calls. Anyway let's change the subject and let's go. Neither one of us wants to miss the celebration of Ria's idiotic heroism action. I always want her to success in her career as an alliance navy , but unfortunately she has the same luck that I used to have in the war and that frightens me."

Luna hugged harry again.' Don't worry about her. She can take care of her self. Beside she is hotheaded as you were back then. Therefore the only thing that we can do is watching from the side lines, and provides assistance when it is needed. Your resources would be invaluable for Ria and me. I will also be closer to her than you, because I have a new assignment. I will become assistant on SSV R1 which is the same ship that our little sis will join as a CO to Captain David Anderson."

" Anderson! I have a feeling that you are more than happy about this assignment."

Harry said while looking shrewdly towards Luna. Luna's face got redder after Harry's statement.

Suddenly both of them looked at each other and said "damn." That day has been marked as a historical day in Raslan's hosbital because it was the first time that the doctors and patients saw the gentle Luna and Harry running through the halls of the hospital like headless chickens towards the exit of the building.

Some notes

Harry is 27 years old.

Luna is 26 years old.

Shepard is 23 years old.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry watched from the side line while Ria had somehow become the first human specter. Those who know Harry and Luna would notice that both of them were pissed off. Even Anderson looks towards Luna from time to time with a mixed meaning in his eyes. The only people who noticed the glances were Admiral Hackett and Harry. Harry gave Luna aside glance and smirked. She decided not to interfere in this progress.

Then she returned to watch Ria . "'Once this party is over, I am going to give her a piece of her mind.' Harry told her self while watching Ria with a pissed of expression on her face. Harry was in deep thoughts therefore she didn't notice that some one sneaked on her.

'I hope that you aren't going to kill our human specter.' Harry stood frozen in her place for a second only to come face to face with Admiral Steven Hackett. Hackett tried a lot not to laugh unfortunately it was a lost cause. He started laughing. Every one looked towards them in surprise. Almost all the admirals looked towards her with amazement in their eyes. After all it was the first time in a very long time they saw the commanding officer of the whole human fleet laughing a true one.

Hackett P.O.V

I saw David looks towards two women that I almost didn't notice them. Let's say that I was surprised because of what I saw in David's eyes. He was so entranced in watching the Blondie girl. This made me concentrate on the two of them. I recognized the Blondie girl as Luna Shepard.

It seems that the three teenagers have grown up nicely after all. I actually wonder if David remembers the three girls that he saved in Mindoir. I don't think that he realized that they were the same girls. I believe that their eldest sister was called Harry.

Let me be honest with my self for a bit. She has a beautiful black hair that surpassed her waist. She had emerald eyes that could capture any one's heart that looks at her.

He found her beautiful and graceful. He also had a feeling that she can take care of her self if not better than her sister. What puzzled me is that they were pissed off with Commander Shepard. Therefore I decided to approach them while dragging a very pissed off Captain Anderson who

Stills looks towards Luna with puppy eyes from time to tome. It seemed that the two of them weren't concentrating on any one except their sister. So, they didn't notice the lustful glances that were sent towards them.

Steve was also happy because he still has the element of surprise. So, they approached them quietly. He left David with Luna talking and started to approach Harry who was still thinking quietly. He stood behind her and said 'I hope that you aren't going to kill our human specter.' End of Hackett's P.O.V.


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing

Shepard / garrus

Admiral hackett/fem harry

David Anderson/luna lovegood

P.s I decided that Hackett and Anderson are in their mid forties.

Chapter 5

Harry point of view

She looked at the admiral for a second. 'Admiral Hackett, it is a pleasure to meet you. 'Harry zeroed her attention on Hackett. She could tell that he has charisma. She almost gave him salute despite her being civilian.

'Admiral to whom do I own the pleasure that you gracious me with your attention.'

She could tell that he was curious about her just from the look in his eyes.

'Actually, I was curious about you. I could tell that you aren't alliance. I also noticed that you know Lieutenant Shepard. So, can the beautiful lady tell me her name?'

Harry was so embarrassed from Hackett compliment. She didn't know what to say. She actually considered him handsome in his own right.

'You are a well known figure in the alliance, so no introduction is needed from your side. I am Harry Shepard Ria's older sister.'

Hackett looked at her and smiled.' It is a pleasure to you. I am quiet sure that you are proud of your sister's accomplishment.'

Harry looked at him and didn't comment. Her reaction surprised Steven. Her facial expressions revealed that she wanted to kill someone.

'It is true that I am proud of my younger sister's accomplishments. Unfortunately, I am protective of my younger sisters and this promotion puts her in a higher level of danger. Besides that who is the idiot that thought about this party in the first place. '

Hackett laughed again .' I can assure you that it is not my idea or Anderson. I should say that this party is unnecessary at all.'

'I hate politicians. I could tell that he wanted to prove this fact in the others faces. After all humans managed to enter the specter troops through taking down the turian's best specter. Fortunately, I know my sister. That's why I called our dearest ambassador an idiot. A biotic, black opps and infiltrators do not like the attention.'

She said that last sentence with a grin that graced her face. She even looked like the cat that got the Canary. For a second he didn't comprehend the cause of her smile untill he noticed that the commander disappeared from her party.

'I am starting to believe that none of you like the attention or being in spot light.'

Harry looked at him and graced him with a smile. 'That's true admiral. Do you think that we should go and annoy the love birds?'

Harry was quite happy that Steven gave her one of his rare smiles. This is dangerous. Harry knew that she started to have feelings towards the admiral. He was mature, calm, collective, and charismatic. There is one more thing she knew. He won't accept her view or ideas, but she is willing to take the risk.

Luna's P.O.V

Luna glanced towards Anderson who was heading towards her. Unfortunately she couldn't ask for any one's help. I am not sure what to do. I think that should leave this party. 'Hello'.

Luna looked behind only to find David standing closer to her. 'Oh, captain Anderson, how are you?'

'I hope that you like the party Shepard after all it is in your sister's honor. It is not every day that a human becomes a specter.'

Anderson looked at her eyes while speaking. He believed that you can see the soul of the person through his eyes. Let's presume that he loved what he saw. Despite her actions and believes in unrealistic creatures that created some distance between and almost half of the crew, he saw kindness and pain in her eyes.

The kind of pain and coldness one can see in the eyes of veteran soldier who saw death and destruction.

Each time he sees this pain in her eyes. He wishes that he can hold and shield her from the rest of the world. He also wishes that he can make her smile like Ria. A carefree smile would light the day of anyone. I am not someone for a one night stands. I wouldn't let her be with some one else except me.

'She is mine and mine alone.'

Anderson didn't notice that he kept looking in her eyes without saying another word. The next thing he noticed is that Luna touched his hand while saying ' Captain, are you alright? '

'Yeah, I am fine. I am sorry, but what did you say.'

'I asked you about councilor Udina. I don't like him at all. I also think he is an idiot. He knows that he has nominated a black opps infiltrator for a position such as a specter. Do you think he knows what he signed for? '

David looked at her for a second then he started laughing. He almost sympathized with Udina. The key word here is almost. If there is something known about black opps or infiltrators in general is that they like troubles. They solve them or create trouble for others. Ria is going to be a thorn in Udina's side. The shepard family are going to make him lose his mind. This is going to be fun to watch. He smiled again and said 'I believe you two are going to have fun with this one. Give him hell.'

'Oh, your wishes are my command captain. We will take a very good care of him for the sake of every alliance soldier who has to deal with him.' The only thing that he could do is laughing.

I am not sure that I should say good luck Udina or bye bye


	6. Chapter 6

Pairing

Shepard / garrus

Admiral hackett/fem harry

David Anderson/luna lovegood

Chapter 6

Ria looked towards her sisters one more time before running away from that party. She was glad for her sisters. It has been so long since she saw them acting this way. They were laughing from their hearts. She could see the happiness in their eyes.

What surprised her most is the cause of this change. She watched Luna talking with Captain Anderson. She always suspected that Luna cared about Anderson.

She just didn't imagine that it was serious. She also didn't imagine that the feelings were mutual. It seems that Anderson harbor feeling towards Luna as well. Actually it seems that both of them in love. Let's wait and see what is going to happen between them.

The thing that shocked her the most is admiral Hackett. She watched him from the beginning of the party like a hawk that watches its prey.

She noticed the lust in the eyes of almost all admirals of the alliance. What made her watch him is that he acted like a wall that protects the prey from the wolves.

In this moment, her respect towards him increased. She watched him talking with Harry. She knows that the admiral has his own reasons like the rest of the admirals. The difference between him and them is that he cares.

She could see from the way he looks towards Harry that he cares. He doesn't want a relationship that is based on a physical attraction only. He wants more than that. It seems that I am not the only one who fell in love from first sight.

What made her laugh from this hilarious scene is her sisters' blindness. Luna and Harry are a lot of things. They are beautiful, intelligent and charismatic.

Sometimes she thinks that they pretend not to see the admiration in the eyes of others. It is the same case here. The only difference in this party is that both of them have their knight in shining armor beside them who would protect them from the advances of others. This last thought made her grin and sent a wink towards Harry who was looking towards her with a smirk on her lips.

Ria waved one more time. It is time to leave this party. I think that I should leave and annoy a specific turian and krogan. I just hope that everything is going to work between them. My sisters can be more hot headed than I am. Lets just hope that they know what the have signed for. In the end, Sheppard family sticks together no matter what happens.


End file.
